His Boss's Daughter
by Aruna Hart
Summary: When Sara's kidnapping takes a turn for the worse, Nick steps in and suddenly finds himself in a situation he never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe she did that to us!" Sara Sidle stormed. "I mean how could she trust Keppler and not us!" She gulped down another shot.

Sitting on the bar stool next to her, Nick Stokes tried to calm his friend, although he was upset as well. Their supposed friend Catherine Willows had betrayed their trust by helping Keppler set up a fake crime scene.

After they'd solved the case, Sara had sped out the parking lot. Nick watched her feeling rather depressed. Getting into his truck he started home, but the neon glow a bar stopped him. He ordered a tall one and was about to gulp it down when he saw her. Sara turned and caught his gaze. Giving him a guilty smile she walked over.

"Hi ya stranger," Sara had said as she sat next to him. That had been over an hour and many drinks ago.

"If Gil were here she wouldn't have gotten away with it," Sara muttered.

"If Griss were here Keppler wouldn't be here. It wouldn't have happened in the first place," Nick corrected.

Sara started crying. Nick pulled her close. "Shhh darlin' what's wrong?" he asked.

"I scared him away didn't I?" She hiccupped. "He left because of me. He doesn't love me anymore, does he?"

Nick stared at her in confusion. "Griss didn't leave 'cause of you," he drawled with his heavy Texas accent. Sara pulled back, her eyes wide.

"Yes he did. He doesn't love me anymore," Sara insisted standing up. She tried to walk over towards the restroom, but she swayed and stumbled. Nick jumped up to help steady her, however, he was no better. Clinging to each other they unsuccessfully tried to stay standing. Laughing they fell into a hysterical heap on the floor.

"I think it's time for you two to leave. No more drinks," the bartender spoke up from behind the counter. Sara was still laughing and didn't hear, but Nick glanced up. "Cab?" he asked. The bartender nodded in understanding. Nick watched as he reached for a phone. Within minutes, the two friends were stumbling and swaying to their ride home.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked. "54 Evercrest Way" Sara spoke up.

Nick looked at her, and then back at the cabbie. "Forget that. Take us to 37 Mint Terrace Road." The driver shrugged and started the car.

"Hey!" Sara protested. "I was going home."

"Sar, my house is closer, and I have a spare room. Besides that's Griss's house."

"It's mine too. We've been living together for the past year," Sara announced.

Nick's mouth fell open.

Sara laughed. "You're so cute when you're shocked!"

Nick just kept staring trying to decide if she was too drunk to realize what she was saying or if she was telling the truth.

"I told you he left because of me." Then Sara leaned over and kissed Nick passionately. She gently laid her head against his shoulder.

"He doesn't realize what he lost," Nick whispered nibbling her ear.

Sara looked into his eyes. "How long?"

"What?" he asked.

"How long have you loved me?"

"I never sa…" Nick muttered.

"I can see it in your eyes,"

"Since I first saw you. When I was trapped in that box and never thought I'd see you again I the only thing I regretted was never telling you. I love you Sara Sidle, always have and always will."

"I love you too."

"Okay lovebirds we're here," the cabbie interrupted.

Sara stumbled out the door while Nick paid the man. They watched the cab drive away. Its red taillights glimmering in the dark night. Suddenly, Sara felt herself being picked up.

"NICK!" she screamed laughing. "Put me down!"

"No can do," he replied carrying her up the walk, stumbling and swaying all the way. Finally they reached the door. Sara reached for the handle and twisted it as Nick pushed her through the entrance.

He gently laid her on the sofa and tried to get up but Sara pulled him down. "Kiss me!" she demanded.

Nick didn't need a second invitation. After several minutes they both came up for air.

"Sara, darlin' are you sure I don't want to rush you," he asked.

"I love you, Nick. I don't want to wait. We've waited too long." That said she pulled him down again.

Nick woke to the bright afternoon sun shining brightly beaming on his face. He moaned and rolled over. He silently cursed as he felt something hard under is back. Sitting half-way up Nick turned to remove the offending object, expecting to be back in dreamland soon.

Instead, a gasp caught in his throat. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath. All he could think was 'Oh shit!'

A/N

Hey guys let me know what you think.

Aruna


	2. Chapter 2

Sara smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming that Nick was telling her he loved her and then kissing her passionately. She could feel his body pressing against her. Sara tried to roll over but something heavy was on top of her arm. Giving up she tried to pull her blankets over her unsuccessfully.

Sara was vaguely aware of a slight movement by her side. However, she was startled awake by a gasp coming from the same direction as the movement. She shot up glancing around.

"NICK!"

"SARA!"

"What are you doing here?" Sara questioned. Then, she took a good look around. "Screw that! What am I doing here?" She recognized Nick's living room sofa and coffee table. Suddenly she noticed her clothing or rather lack thereof. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

Nick stood up grabbing a throw blanket from a chair and tossed it to Sara. She watched his naked form as he disappeared into the bedroom, and reemerged a few moments later wearing a pair of jeans.

By this time, Sara had wrapped the blanket round her. Nick gave her a shy grin. "I guess we'd better find your clothes before you get too cold."

Within a few minutes they both were sitting at the table staring wordlessly at each other. Nick finally broke the silence.

"I don't remember much about last night."

"You got that right," Sara interrupted.

"But, I do remember one thing. Sara we both said some things. I need to know if you meant them."

Recognition washed over the slender brunettes face. "Nick, I think I know what you're talking about. If so I meant every word." Sara looked at him hopefully.

"I love you," They blurted at the same time. Within seconds they were in each other's arms.

"I can't believe it took us so long to acknowledge these feelings," Nick muttered into her ear.

"Feels like forever," Sara whispered back between kisses.

"Forever is what I want to spend with you," Nick rasped, leading her to the bedroom.

During the next nine weeks, Nick and Sara were almost inseparable. Sara wanted to tell Grissom they were over, but he'd left no way to contact him. She had called the college where he was teaching, but they refused to reveal personal information. She even called every hotel in the area to no avail.

'Oh well,' she thought. He'll find out sooner or later. She really didn't care anymore. If Grissom really had wanted to keep their relationship together he would have at least tried to contact her Sara reasoned.

Then came the day that brought all her hopes and future plans with Nick to an end. She looked the doctor in the eye. "I'm how many weeks along?!" She held her breath hoping she had heard wrong.

"Thirteen and a half weeks." Sara cringed. "How? I mean why didn't I realize I was pregnant sooner?"

"Every woman is different. With your unusual cycle and the stress of your job it's not that abnormal."

She was carrying Grissom's baby. She had been since right before he'd left to go god knows where. Suddenly Sara gasped. "I didn't know I was pregnant nine weeks ago. I had a few too many with a friend. How could that affect the baby?"

"It was just once?"

"Yes,"

"Well the sonogram shows no physical defects, and I don't feel the effects of that one time would cause any permanent damage." Sara sighed with relief. This baby might be Grissom's, but it was hers too. After thanking the doctor and setting up her next appointment, Sara hurried to the lab.

She made it to the time clock one minute before the start of her shift. Thankfully Catherine gave her a solo. Gathering her equipment, Sara headed out the door.

"Sar? Hey wait up!" Nick walked up behind her a big smile on his face. She turned to face him her heart breaking. "Well?" Nick asked.

"I'm pregnant." Nick's face lit up. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Nick please," She was almost it tears.

"Sar, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. A million thoughts raced though his mind, a problem with the baby, something wrong with Sara herself… Nothing could have prepared him for what she said next.

"It's Grissom's."

A/N

I know it's short. I was planning on writing more and waiting to post it all at once, but I don't think ya all would like that very much. Please review!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"But… I don't care. I love you." Nick replied.

"I know, Nicky. Please don't make this harder than it is."

"Sara what are you saying?"

"Nick I have to be fair to this baby. It needs to know its father. I know what growing up without your father is like. I don't this baby to feel the same way," Sara turned away tears filling her eyes.

"It won't have to. I'll be its dad. As long as it's a part of you I'll love it like my own."

"Nick," Sara held her lips tight and tried unsuccessfully to keep tears from streaming down her face. Nick pulled Sara close. Wrapped in his arms she felt her strength melt away, letting him pull her closer. They stayed that way for several moments. Sara looked up at her lover, "Nick you're my only true love and always will be, but I can't stay." She untangled herself from his arms, gave him a tender kiss, and walked away willing herself not to look back. She knew if she turned around she'd never go through with what she was about to do.

Nick stood watching as his life walked away without a second glance. He knew that Sara had good intentions, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Sara and she was Grissom's.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom came back that night, completely unaware of what had transpired during his absence. Sara had asked that Nick not tell anyone about their romance. He agreed because Sara was already going to take enough flak for being with Grissom.

Over the next two and a half months Nick wondered when the "happy couple" was going to announce their news. It amazed him that the rest of the team hadn't figured out something was up yet. However, Sara was doing a good job at hiding the pregnancy. He remembered that his sister had once hid a pregnancy for 6 ½ months and reminded himself that Sara would be reaching that date in twelve days.

Twelve days is all it would take to transform his life forever. Twelve days for everything to change in ways he would have never expected.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick went into full blown panic when he learned that Sara had gone missing. He rushed to her car to see for himself. 'NO! NO! NO!' he screamed in his head. Catherine came over and placed a hand on his arm. He about jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry, I should have told you I was here. I didn't mean to scare you." She saw a haunted look in his eyes. The only other time she had seen that look in Nick's eyes was right after they rescued him from his underground prison. "Are you okay?" She was worried about him.

"What happened? Oh, Sara where are you?" he muttered not even hearing Catherine.

"Nick?" Catherine didn't know what to do. She could see her friend's panic but could do nothing about it.

Nick looked up, finally realizing Catherine was speaking to him. "Who has her Cath? What are they going to do to her?"

His pleading voice ripped at Catherine's heart. She realized this had nothing to do with his kidnapping. Suddenly it all made sense to her. Nick and Sara's late excuses, the looks they gave each other, she comprehended it all. They were in love.

"Nick I'm sorry. We should have never let anyone out in the field alone with the MK still around. We'll get her back."

He looked into her eyes hauntingly, "What if we don't?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine watched as Nick walked away. She somehow felt guilty for Sara's disappearance. Grabbing her cell phone, she sent a message to Warrick and Greg. A few minutes later they all met in the layout room.

"Did you find something?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, but nothing that will help us find Sara."

"So what's the big emergency?"

"Nick."

Warrick instantly stood straighter and Greg leaned forward. "What about him?" Warrick demanded.

"He's not handling this well."

"I don't think any of us are, Cath," Greg sputtered.

"You don't understand. Nick and Sara are in love. All those times they came in late together, the looks they've given each other, we missed it all along."

"They're a couple?" Warrick muttered. "But I thought Sara was into Griss?"

"Well that was several years ago…" Greg answered.

"If we don't find her alive I'm afraid of how it will affect Nick," Catherine worried. She could tell by the looks on the others faces that they now fully understood the situation.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A little while later, they split up the work. Catherine went back to Sara's car, Warrick and Greg worked on Nat's car, and Nick went to her apartment.

He was feeling very helpless at the moment, and he suddenly realized what it must have been like for the rest of the team during his own kidnapping.

I was just so damn frustrating! He walked over to the killer's bed and kicked it as hard as he could. The mattress flew upward and landed at an awkward angle.

Nick shook his head, and closed his eyes tight trying not to release the tears that threatened to pour buckets down his face. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Sara. Well, not exactly her, but a pencil sketch. He gave a half smile, and started to scan the rest of the room. However, something caught the corner of his eye, a tiny slip of paper near the bottom of the board.

That scribbled note was the only clue to Sara, and Nick held on to it for dear life.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Apparently Catherine had told Brass about her 'discovery,' because he refused to let Nick go with him to the junk yard. Nick guessed that was probably the best thing, because if he had been there that old guy most likely would have had quite a few broken bones.

The only downside to Brass's decision was that Grissom and Nick ended up in the same vehicle driving to the desert area where the car had been spotted. Nick couldn't help the icy, cold stare he gave his boss. If it wasn't for him, Sara would have never been in that garage in the first place. She would have been with Nick somewhere else. He didn't know where, and he didn't care, he just knew that Sara would have been safe.

Grissom, on the other hand, didn't notice Nick's indifference to him. Sara had never told him about the affair during his absence. As far as he knew, Sara was madly in love with him, and they were going to have a baby. She didn't want anyone else to know though. So, they had been careful to conceal the relationship and pregnancy. But, Grissom had just blown the secrecy on the relationship, and the pregnancy wouldn't be too far behind. She was going to kill him once they found her. He was sure of it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Both men were startled out of their thoughts when they saw the sandy, muddy hill with an overturned red car buried underneath.

"SARA!" Nick screamed. "SARA! We're here! We're coming! Hang on!" the adrenaline surged though his veins a he dug. Suddenly his heart sank. His hand seemed very foreign as it held up the black mesh vest.

His fingers were on auto pilot as they scraped away sand from the name tag on the front.

He had been expecting it, but it just seemed so much more really actually standing there holding her vest.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They knew that Sara had got out. They knew she had wondered off into the desert. The hope of a safe return was dwindling. Nick couldn't stand to be around Grissom anymore. He hitched a ride with Sofia. Together they scouted the area searching for any clue to Sara's whereabouts.

Nick had been anxiously listening to the police radio chatter. His heart fell from his chest when he heard Catherine calling for the coroner. His hands were numb, and he tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't open. Two seconds later Catherine assured everyone listening that the body wasn't Sara. It had been the longest two seconds in his entire life. Even then, Nick's hands still felt numb and he was shaking. Sofia offered to pull over, take him somewhere else, but he refused. He had one mission, to find Sara.

After thirty minutes, Nick's hands felt normal again. He was able to hide his shaking limbs from Sofia. He stared silently out the window, not really sure what he was looking for. A big, neon sign flashing "clue here" would do. Nick had to remind himself that it wouldn't be that easy.

That's when two flashes of white light bounced into his eyes.

"What's that?!" he yelled. "Over there! Pull off!" he directed. The truck tore across the sandy ground. Suddenly, they saw a dark form lying on the sand. Nick leaped from the truck.

"Sara?! Sara it's Nick I'm here? Can you hear me?" He pulled her head into his lap.

Sofia joined him on the ground. They began pouring bottles of water over Sara's still form. They quickly emptied the small supply and Sofia ran back to the truck for more, calling for an air unit as she went and praying it would get there in time.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry about the wait. Please Read and Review!!!!! If there something you'd like to see in this story, let me know.

Aruna

P.S. This is where the similarities between the show and my story end. From here on out it's very different.


	4. Chapter 4

The helicopter arrived within minute of when Sofia's first call went out for help. Two paramedics rushed over to the two forms lying in the sand. Nick didn't want to let go of Sara, but when he realized that it was for the better he finally released her limp body. The medics immediately assessed the situation and had Sara ready for transport in sixty seconds flat.

"Where are you taking her?" Sofia yelled over the roar of the choppers blades. 

"Desert Palms!" a medic shouted.

"We'll meet you there," She replied.

"I'm going with her!" Nick objected and jumped into the cockpit before anyone could stop him.

The pilot began to try and persuade Nick to go with Sofia when a paramedic stopped him. "Go, there's no time to lose!" 

Nick turned and watched as the medics worked on his beloved Sara. Suddenly, he remembered something very important. "She's six months pregnant!" he shouted. The men stopped what they were doing. 

"You sure?"

"Positive."

The men began a short, quiet discussion about how to proceed with this new information. Nick couldn't stand watching them decide any longer. His eyes drifted to Sara's face. Wait, was that a flicker of her eyelids? There it was again. 

"Hey! She's coming around!" Nick wanted to jump for joy. The medics immediately came to her side.

"Nic…" she mumbled. 

"I'm here baby," he called as he made his way to the back despite the many protests of the pilot.

"Nick I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Nick the baby. Save the baby."

"Sara, you and the baby are going to be fine." Tears were forming in his eyes. He knew what was coming but he couldn't, no, he wouldn't believe it. Not his Sara.

Her eyes were wide open now. "Nick, promise me. Save the baby, make sure it's okay. Love it and spoil it as much as you did me."

"I promise," he choked out. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. He buried his head in her hair. "I love you Sara Sidle." Suddenly he felt her go limp in his arms. Alarms stared blaring and the teary-eyed medics pushed him away as they went to work.

"Radio the hospital. Full cardiac arrest, severe heat stroke, pressure dropping fast." The pilot radioed in while the medics continued working. "Charging 200, clear!" 

"No response."

"Charging 300, clear!"

Nick watched in horror, hoping against hope minute after painful minute. They were almost to the hospital now. Just another two minutes. Nick's thoughts stopped and a sob caught in his throat when the medics looked at each other and shook their heads. 

One continued bagging Sara while the other looked Nick directly in the eye. "I'm sorry. She's gone. We have to continue resuscitation until we reach the hospital but there's nothing more that can be done."

Nick opened his mouth to reply but no words would come out. 

"Hey guys?" The pilot called back. 

"What?"

"I just realized the radio was stuck on from when you had me call in. Everyone on the emergency frequency heard everything that just happened from the time she crashed on. It's fixed now, but we're going to be in deep shit when we land."

"Damn!"

Nick, however, didn't give a rat's ass about the medics' troubles. "What about the baby!" he demanded. "You heard Sara. Save the baby."

The medics didn't have time to respond. The pilot announced they had arrived and brace for landing. Within seconds hospital staff surrounded them. Nick was forced to the back of the crowd. He followed them all the way to the elevators, where he was told to follow a nurse to the waiting area. 

CSICSICSICSICSiCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Seconds after the helicopter took off, Catherine and Grissom pulled in behind Sofia's truck.

"Where are they taking her?" Grissom asked running over to the blonde cop.

"Desert Palms." She replied running back to her Yukon. The older CSI's followed. Soon both vehicles were tearing down the highway at breakneck speed.

Catherine turned up the CB louder hoping to catch word about Sara's condition. They head the pilot radio the ETA. Then heard nothing but silence. Grissom's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. He was about to speak when the radio buzzed to life.

"Cardiac arrest, severe heat stroke, pressure dropping fast."

"Desert Palms this is Medivac 2 Patient is going into full arrest. Temp increased and BP falling."

"Charging 200, clear!" 

"No response."

"Charging 300, clear!"

"I'm sorry. She's gone. We have to continue resuscitation until we reach the hospital but there's nothing more that can be done."

They heard a muffled sob and the radio went dead again. 

Catherine looked a Grissom. He face had gone completely white. Their speed dropped and instead of following Sofia he turned into the police department. 

"Gr..Griss. What are we doing here? We need to go to the hospital." Catherine questioned.

"What's the use? She's not here anymore," he answered in a daze looking straight ahead.

"Do whatever you damn well want to do. I'm going." Catherine slammed the passengers door shut. A few seconds later he heard tires squeal out of the lot. 

He couldn't go. He didn't want to see her face with no life. No sparkling eyes. He didn't want to see her like all those cases he worked on. He didn't want to be around any one. They would find out about the baby and ask a lot of questions he didn't want to answer. 

The baby! He realized that in less than 20 minutes he had lost the woman he loved and his child. Suddenly he had to get away from everyone and everything. He couldn't face them, their sympathetic looks and the hushed whispers around every corner. He needed to forget them. Forget what he had lost, or at least separate himself from it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine made it to the hospital just as the rest of the team did. Together, they raced to the front desk and were directed to the waiting area. As they entered, they saw Nick sitting in a corner, his head in his hands.

"Nicky?" Catherine asked unsure what his reaction would be. 

Nick didn't move.

"Hey man we're all here," Warrick told him.

Greg, however, was the one that got his attention. "How's Sara?"

Nick slowly looked up tears rolling down his face. His red eyes met theirs, "The medics said there was nothing more that could be done. The doctors are still checking her out. They haven't told me anything about her or the baby."

The investigators eyes widened in shock. 

"Baby?" Captain Brass asked just as a doctor walked in. 

"Nick Sidle?" he questioned.

"Stokes. How's Sara and the baby?" 

"I'm sorry. The paramedic's judgment was correct. There is nothing we can do for her..."

Nick's breath caught in his throat. He had hoped the men on the helicopter were wrong. He sank down into a nearby chair. "The baby?" Nick was terrified of the doctor's answer.

"Sara has no brain activity and being kept completely alive by life support. As we speak, she is being prepped for an emergency C-section. We honestly won't know anything about the baby until after the surgery."

"She'll be six and a half months in eleven days. The baby's lungs should be developed and the nerve cluster behind the eyes should have separated and formed around the eyes so the baby won't be blind right?"

"Yes, that's true. But we have no idea what kind a trauma occurred to the baby in the last few hours."

"Okay. When will you know something more definitive?"

"In about ninety or so minutes," the doctor replied as he left the room.

Nick turned to face his still shocked companions. "Where's Grissom? I need to talk to him," Nick demanded.

"He stayed at the station," Catherine replied. Snatching her keys, Nick rushed towards the parking lot.

A/N

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I had completed several more chapters a few months ago and then my computer crashed and I lost it all. It took me this long to finally piece back together what I lost. It's still not as good as the original, but I suppose it will do. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Aruna 


	5. Chapter 5

It only took Nick minutes to reach the police station. He desperately needed to talk with Grissom. First of all he wanted to know why Griss didn't come to the hospital, and secondly he wanted let Grissom know that he would be there for the baby and Grissom. However, the most important thing was getting Griss back to the hospital so he would be there once the baby was born to make medical decisions for the new infant.

Nick ran past the bewildered receptionist, and plowed into Grissom's office. Nothing. He ran to the lockers without success. After checking the labs and the break room, Nick finally went back to the receptionist.

"Have you seen Griss?" He asked out of breath.

"He left about 10 minutes before you got here, told me to give one of you this." She handed him an envelope.

Nick tore it open and read it silently, his anger growing by the minute.

Sorry I left like this, but I couldn't stand the thoughts of remaining here when nothing will ever be the same. As you probably know by now, Sara and I were in a relationship. She was also about six months pregnant. We never told because she wasn't ready to take that step yet. So, now I've lost everything and have no reason to stay. Thank you for your support through the years,

Grissom.

Nick crunched the note in his fist. How dare he have the gull to not even come to the hospital to make sure that Sara had truly died. Sara and her baby deserved so much more than that.

Suddenly Nick realized that every minute here was a minute that Sara's baby might need a guardian to make a life changing decision. With Grissom gone, there was no one to claim the child.

No one but him.

Grissom hadn't even bothered to take the notion to find out what happened to the baby. But Nick was already in love with that little creature because it was Sara's. He'd already planned to be the best uncle around, now plans were going to change slightly. Instead of being the best uncle he was going to be the best father.

He rushed to his car. During the mad race back to the hospital, he thought about what he would tell the team. He was the only one who knew that Grissom and Sara had been in a relationship, and he was the only one to see Grissom's note. Yes it was perfect.

As he ran into the hospital, Nick silently tossed the note in the hazardous waste bin. Then, he made a bee line for the waiting room.

Five confused people jumped up the second he sped in the door. "Any news?" he asked breathlessly.

"Nothing. What's going on Nick? We find out Sara's pregnant two seconds before you speed out the door to find Grissom?" Catherine demanded an explanation.

"And how do you know exactly how far along Sara is. Right down to the day?" Greg added.

"Remember that night right after Keppler pulled the fake body stunt?" Nick asked.

Everyone nodded. "Well Sara and I had a bit too much to drink and we ended up, you know. A few weeks later she tells me she's pregnant. She didn't want anyone to know, because she was afraid it would cost us both our jobs."

The group looked at him in utter amazement. "You loved her." Catherine realized looking into his misty eyes.

"I did. But she wouldn't let me help her. No money, no gifts, and no announcement."

"So why did you go to see Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"Advice, help, understanding, I don't know what I expected to get but I needed his reaction."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He wasn't there. He left Vegas. Griss did leave a note though. Said he didn't want all the questions and he no longer had a reason to stay here. Thanked us for our support over the years though." The bitterness in Nick's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"That son of a…" Warrick was stopped mid stream by the doors to the waiting room swinging open.

"The family of Ms. Sidle?" the doctor asked.

"She has no family, but we're the closest thing she has." Catherine spoke for the group as noticing Nick's shaking body. He was having trouble standing, let alone speaking.

"Do you know how to contact her baby's father?"

"I…I'm the father." Nick managed to tell the man. Nick was terrified. If something happened to that baby he didn't know what he would do. It was his last link to Sara and as far as he was concerned it was his child.

"Congratulations! It's a girl."

"She's okay?" Nick asked in awe.



"Perfectly healthy for how early she is. She'll have to stay here for a few weeks, but she'll be fine." The doctor shook Nick's hand firmly. "The nurse will show you to the nursery in just a few moments." Then the man disappeared through the doors again.

"She's okay." Nick was near tears. He'd braced himself for the worst. He'd fully expected there to have been something wrong. But she was perfect.

"Congrats man!" Warrick slapped him on the back. Catherine leaned over and gave him a hug.

"You want to use my cell phone to your parents or anybody?" Greg offered.

"They don't know. Nobody does." Nick didn't have the chance to say anymore. A nurse walked in and asked him to follow her. Something about paper work and final arrangements for Sara.

The group watched Nick's retreating form. Brass just shook his head. "Poor boy. Bet he never expected this to happen in a million years."

Sofia spoke up. "Now I understand why he was so despite to find her. I thought it he was sort of reliving his kidnapping. But he loved her."

"All I know is that Nicky is going to need all the support he can get right now. He's just lost his girlfriend, he's a new dad, and the man he looked up to deserted us all." Warrick said.

""They don't know," Catherine muttered. "Greg give me your cell phone."

"What?"

"Give me your damn cell!" Catherine demanded.

Greg tossed the phone to her. She punched in a number by memory and held the phone to her ear.

"Mrs. Stokes? This is Catherine Willows, Nick's boss. Yes, we met then. You need to come to Vegas. No he's fine. You just need to get here as soon as possible. I can't tell you that. I assure you he's okay just come to Desert Palms hospital. Yes it's the same one. No he's fine. Thank you. See you soon." Catherine hung up, and gave the phone back to Greg.

"Cath?"

"He needs them right now. It's going to get a lot harder than it already is and like Warrick said he's going to need the support."


	6. Chapter 6

Nick didn't know how long he'd been staring through the glass. He was mesmerized by the tiny features almost obscured by the monitor wires and blankets. She was the smallest, cutest thing he'd ever seen. The baby curled her tiny fists and released a surprisingly loud cry. Nick envied the nurse as she hurried to the incubator and comforted the babe. He longed to be there, to be the one to hold and care for her. That should be his job. He was her father for crying out loud!

'Actually, you're not. Grissom is,' he reminded himself. Nick closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and let it out. Right there he made a decision. Grissom may have been the origins of the baby's biological makeup, but he would never be her father. No, her father would not abandon her like Grissom had. Her dad would always be there for her. Nick placed a hand on the window the cool glass just another reminder that he couldn't feel the warmth of HIS baby.

It was also a reminder of Sara. After he'd left the waiting room the nurse had taken him to a private office where they had him sign a million papers. Some about medical conscent papers for the baby's care, others about claiming Sara's body. They had him signing so many papers, he could have signed his rights away and not known it. There were only two things that mattered to him. First, he wanted to see Sara's body. Second he wanted to see the baby. It was hard seeing Sara. They had removed the tubes, and washed the dirt from her face. But she was far different from the girl Nick had held in the helicopter. Until that moment, he hadn't truly accepted the fact that Sara was really dead. Maybe they had gotten it wrong. Maybe they had told the wrong family their loved one was gone. Seeing her like this took away all hope.

Nick felt the walls closing in on him and suddenly the spacious room was smaller than the coffin he'd been buried in. Nick fled from the room, the nurse hot on his heels.

"Are you okay sir?"

'Dumb question' Nick thought, but he answered anyway. "I need to see my baby."

Now here he stood, barred from holding the only thing keeping him together.


	7. Chapter 7

Fifteen years later

"Come on Dad!" Jasmine Abigail Stokes complained. "Aunt Lizzie already bought the tickets. It's not like I'm going to the moon. It's one weekend in Texas with Grandma and Grandpa."

"I just don't know," Nick contemplated the subject. "Give me some time to think about it. You just can't spring this on somebody and expect an answer right away."

Jasmine spoke into the phone, "I'll be there. I love you Aunt Lizzie. See you later." She hung up with a smile.

"I didn't say yes."

"But you will. That's why you make such a great dad," she grinned and gave him a hug.

"Cause I'm a sucker for your puppy dog face, or I grant you your every wish?"

"Both, gotta go Aunt Catherine's here," his daughter turned and ran towards the street where Catherine's SUV was waiting. Her long brown hair swayed back and forth as she ran. Nick watched as she climbed in, buckled up, and waved as his co-worker drove away.

She was becoming more like Sara every day, the way she talked, smiled, and looked. Nick missed not being able to share with his love how wonderful their daughter was becoming.

It had hadn't been easy those first few months after Jasmine's birth, but he had survived. His parents had shown up at the hospital unexpected, thanks to Catherine's phone call. He could still remember the look of relieve and shock on their faces as he reassured them he was fine and that they were grandparents.

The police department and his family (Nick considered his team as well as blood relatives under this title) had taken care of everything. They bought all the baby stuff one could ever possibly need. Car seats, highchairs, playpens, changing tables, bouncing chairs, diapers, formula, and millions and millions of baby outfits littered his house. The spare room was redecorated as a nursery while he remained at the hospital. He'd hardly left Jasmine's cradle during her two month stay.

The police commissioner had given him off all the time he needed to make sure that the baby was being well taken care of. Nick hadn't thought the man had a heart, but it was amazing what various members of the department had on the commissioner, apparently enough to end his career unless he gave the new father a break.

Nick had a lot of time to think during that two months. All that thinking nearly drove him mad. All the what if's and if only's kept pounding in his head. He'd gone to a very dark place until the day that Jasmine's tubes were removed and he'd gotten to hold her freely for the first time.

Life began at that moment. Nick was able to take her home. He saw the love that had been poured into making the baby a place in his house, and the tenderness of the hands from many friends and family that finally welcomed them both home.

Babysitting hadn't been an issue. The team changed their schedules so that one of them was always free to watch the baby while Nick worked. Once Jasmine was old enough to go to school, they again changed to accommodate the new schedule.

Over the past fifteen years he'd had the support of his friends and family. His mother, sister Lizzie, and Catherine had taken the place of a mother in Jasmine's life. It was not Sara, but it was as close as anyone could hope to have.

Certainly Jasmine was spoiled in some aspects, she was after all a living miracle and Nick of all people could never forget that. However, she was a good kid. She was very intelligent and in all the advanced science classes at school. She wanted to become a geneticist, and Nick found that funny for some reason. But if that was her dream, then he would make sure it came true.

The only thing that bothered him slightly was her fascination with bugs. Well, not bugs per say, but dragonflies and butterflies. Sure lots of girls like these two insects, but not with so much enthusiasm. It was the only trait of Grissom's that Nick had seen in his daughter.

Grissom hadn't been heard from since that fateful night. He'd never come back to his apartment and his belongings had been sold by the landlord. He left no forwarding address, so the police department had no idea where to send his retirement check. They finally decided to send it to his mother's house. The last time Nick had spoken to the woman had been about three months after Jasmine had come home from the hospital. He'd taken the baby there on the pretense of having her sign the forms allowing the department to send the checks to her.

In reality, Nick wanted to see how she reacted to the baby. The woman looked at the baby once and scowled. "That's the kid of that tramp isn't it?" she sneered.

"No, that's Sara's baby." Nick replied angrily.

"Like I said, the tramp's kid. She's the reason my son left. Get that thing out of here and don't you dare ever bring it back."

And Nick hadn't. One visit was more than enough for him.

Now, it was the summer break before Jasmine began her sophomore year in high school, and Catherine was taking her shopping for new clothes at the mall.

Nick didn't understand why his daughter needed more, hadn't he spent over two hundred dollars last month on a new wardrobe? According to Catherine, Lizzie, his mother, and Jasmine, that was a summer wardrobe and she now needed a back to school one. If he lived a thousand years he'd never understand women. So with reluctance he'd handed over his credit card wearily. "Not more than one fifty," he demanded.

"I know Daddy," Jasmine gave him a heart melting smile. He was halfway between caving and standing his ground when Jasmine's phone rang.

That was what brought his now unpleasant mood. Lizzie, his sister, had seen an advertisement for a butterfly show at the Dallas museum. She'd bought tickets for her and Jasmine.

Nick was torn. He wanted his daughter to be happy, but this was one thing he really didn't want her to go to.

He tossed the idea around in his head. Was he being selfish? Would Jasmine be safe that far from home? Would Jasmine turn into Grissom just by going to one little bug exhibit?

Nick knew he was being paranoid. Lizzie cared for Jasmine like she were her own daughter. In fact, Lizzie spent more time at his house than her own home. She would never let anything happen to her. He knew that at some point Jasmine would be an adult and make her own decisions. Why not let her have some leave way now, while there was someone there to guide her. Besides going to one little bug show wouldn't change her life. Right?

He called Jasmine. "Hey honey," Nick spoke into his phone.

"Hi, Dad. What's up?" he could hear the beeping of a cash register and inwardly groaned.

"You can go," he pulled the phone away from his ear as a shriek of joy filled his speaker.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best dad ever! You won't regret this!" Jasmine could hardly contain her joy.

I think I already do, Nick thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three weeks later, when Lizzie drove an ecstatic Jasmine home from the butterfly exhibit.

"That was so cool!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Lizzie replied. "I was afraid that weird man who kept staring at us would put a damper on the day."

Jasmine laughed. "Oh he was so creepy wasn't he? He must have been old enough to have been my grandfather! I can't imagine what he was thinking." She burst out laughing again.

"I think we should keep it to ourselves. If your dad found out about it he would have a heart attack."

"Ha! He'd be calling the CIA to get the low down on that geezer."

Their conversation soon drifted into other topics and shortly they found themselves back a Nick and Jasmine's house.

Like always, Nick was waiting for them on the porch.

"Hey guys! How was the show? See anything interesting?" he asked.

This caused a burst of giggles from both females. Nick looked at them questioningly. "What's so funny?" but that brought on another fit of hysteria. "What?" he asked.

"Never mind," Lizzie managed to say. "It's not important." And the three made their way into the house for the night.

However, two days later the incident at the show became of great importance.

Jasmine dropped by the lab break room to show her dad the pictures she'd taken at the show when HE walked in. Jasmine stared in shocked silence as she processed how the man from the butterfly show had found her.

The years had taken their toll, but Nick instantly knew the man. He was the center of Nick's nightmares.

"Grissom," he stated plainly as if the man were a plate or a fork.

"She's mine, isn't she?" Grissom's face was red with anger.

"No, she's not." Nick met the other man's anger with hate.

"You didn't tell me. Where's Sara? Why did you hide HER from me?" Grissom yelled pointing at Jasmine.

"Sara's gone. You'd of known that if you'd even bothered to go to the hospital instead of just leaving. And I NEVER hid Jasmine from you."

"She's Sara's baby isn't she? You didn't tell me she lived! You'll be sorry for this." Grissom accused.

"You have no right to be here Grissom. Leave. NOW."

Jasmine had never heard her father speak so forcefully. It scared her to hear so much hatred in his voice, but she was glad to see the other man back down. She didn't know what was happening or how her father knew this man, but clearly this man had been there when her mother had died.

She was relieved to see two uniformed officers escort the man from the lab. Jasmine turned to see her father slumped on the table his head in his hands muttering about knowing this day would come.

"Dad what's going on?" She asked.

Nick sat still a moment then looked up with haunted eyes. "That man, have you ever seen him before?"

Jasmine looked down at her shoes. She could help but feel that this whole mess was somehow her fault.

"JASMINE!" Nick knew by the look on her face that she was hiding something.

Slowly her gaze reached his. "At the show, he kept following me and Aunt Lizzie around. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry."

"Did you talk to him? Tell him anything about yourself?" Nick was in investigator mode now.

"No, he just sort of followed us. He kept giving me weird looks like he was trying to make up his mind about something."

"Did he follow you home?"

"No, he left halfway through the show and we never saw him again until today." Jasmine paused. "He's here because of me isn't he? I caused this."

Nick drew her into a hug. "Don't you ever think that again. This has nothing to do with you. Other people made some mistakes, but this will never be your fault."

Jasmine nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears. Nick took his thumb and wiped away the tears. "There now, no need to cry. Greg is going to take you home and tonight I'll bring home pizza and we'll have a movie night. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good," Jasmine replied, but she could hear the worry in her dad's voice. There was something more to this man's accusations than he was telling her.


	9. Chapter 9

The day seemed to crawl to Jasmine. She had a hundred million questions for her father. Greg had been very quiet on the drive home and refused to tell her anything. He said to ask Nick.

Now, Jasmine was waiting to pounce the moment her father entered the door, well the moment he surrendered the pizza.

Her pouncing moment was gone the minute her father stepped through the door. He had no pizza in his hands, instead a thick manila envelope rested there. His face was drawn and suddenly he looked twenty years older than he was. Something had happened.

"He came back didn't he?" Jasmine guessed.

"No, his lawyer did." Nick answered slumping into the nearest chair.

"Lawyer? What for?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Come. Sit." Nick motioned for her to take the seat next to him. "I need to tell you about some things that happened before you were born."

A chill fell over Jasmine. She could tell that the next discussion was going to change her life.

Nick began his story. He told her how he loved Sara and how Sara was torn between him and Grissom. How she'd chosen Grissom over him and how then he left her. Nick told about the night that he and Sara shared and Sara discovering she was pregnant. He spoke of the horror of the night Sara was kidnapped.

"It was the worst and best day of my life. It was the night Sara was taken from me and I was given you." Nick told her through his tears, continuing with how Grissom had left again.

"I knew at that moment I would never want anything else." He spoke of taking the responsibility of becoming her dad.

"So whose biological daughter am I?" Jasmine asked in a fearful voice. She was terrified by his next sentence.

"My boss's. But, you will always be MY daughter, biologically or not."

Jasmine choked. "That's why he's here. That envelope. He wants me, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Nick cried. "It's an order for a DNA test. It's been set up at the lab for tomorrow."

"But there's a chance I am yours," Jasmine said hopefully.

"A small one, but Sara didn't believe that." Jasmine had never seen her father look so lost. She was beginning to understand what he might have been like that dreadful night her mother died.

"There's more," Nick finally managed to say.

Jasmine braced herself as best she could, but her world was shattering too quickly.

"He's managed to get a custody hearing for Friday. He's suing me for custody and kidnapping. I managed to get the charges held until the court date but…" Nick couldn't continue. He slumped to the floor crying uncontrollably.

Jasmine fell next to her father and tried to comfort him, but she was in no better shape than he was. So the night wore on with to sobbing people slumped in a heap on the Stokes dining room floor.


	10. Chapter 10

The week flew by quickly. Grissom's lawyer had issued the paperwork on Monday and the trial was Friday morning, which gave Nick less than three days to find a lawyer and try to find a way to keep his daughter and not go to jail.

Tuesday morning was hectic as Jasmine, Nick and Grissom each had swabs taken at the lab, followed by Nick and Jasmine spending the rest of the day trapped in a law office three blocks from the station.

Wednesday found Nick out looking for additional character witnesses from Jasmines' old hobbies such as her dance instructor, little league coach, piano teacher, violin teacher, pottery instructor and so on.

Jasmine on the other hand was in Catherine's care. Catherine made appointment for the two to get their nails done. She said it would help Jasmine relax and spend a few minutes in toe and finger heaven, but Jasmine knew it was to keep her occupied and away from Grissom's grip. Right before time for the appointments, Jasmine realized she'd forgotten her wallet at the lab and made Catherine wait in the SUV while she went in to look for it.

Ten minutes later, Catherine was ready to go in and find the girl, when Jasmine emerged from the building a sheepish grin on her face.

"What took you so long?" Catherine asked as she sped away to the nail place.

"I was looking everywhere for it and I couldn't find it. Then, I realized that it was in my back pocket the whole time. Sorry I held us up." She grinned apologetically.

"That's okay, with everything that's been happening the last couple of days it's a wonder we all aren't going nuts."

Thursday saw Nick file abandonment charges against Grissom and counter sued for custody. Meanwhile, Greg and Jasmine picked up the Stokes family from the airport.

Finally, Friday morning dawned. The sun rose under a cloud covered sky.  
"What a day for rain," Nick muttered under his breath as he readjusted his tie for the millionth time.

"I love rain," Jasmine chimed in.

"You're certainly chipper this morning," Nick gave her a questioning look.

"Well what girl doesn't want two men fighting over her?" Jasmine's smile faded as her dad gave her a stern look. "Okay, I figure I'm almost sixteen the judge has to let me have a say in where I live and who I live with."

"You want to bet. I've seen the strangest things happen in these court rooms."

"Well I can't think anything else, because if I do they'll need some buckets because I'll be crying enough to fill several hundred dozen of 'em. I don't care if Grissom is my 'real' father. I don't love him. I don't even like him. He's a creepy old geezer who just thinks he can leave and come back on a whim. I hate him for what he's putting my family through!" Jasmine started to cry.

"Don't cry baby. I won't let him hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes." Nick soothed.

"So will I," Jasmine declared with vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11

The left side of the courtroom, otherwise known as Nick's side was full. The other side remained bare save Grissom and his lawyer. All stood as the judge entered.

Grissom's lawyer began his accusations against Nick. He said how Nick had been jealous of Sara and Grissom's relationship and how he'd planned to get even while in the helicopter on the way to the hospital. He went on to say how Nick knowingly and willing kept Jasmine's birth from her real father and that Nick's actions made him the worst form of kidnapper there could ever be.

Nick's lawyer retorted that Grissom had in fact abandoned the babe and given up all legal claims on the child and that Grissom was the worst kind of father known to man.

The judge stopped both lawyers. He was already tired of the case. He'd had to shush the room several times during Grissom's lawyer's statements.

"Are there any results yet from the DNA test?" he asked with a yawn.

Jasmine found her father's hand and held it tight.

The room fell deathly silent as the judge read the results to himself. He looked from one man to the other.

"In the case of Grissom vs. Stokes, the DNA results of Jasmine Abigail Stokes are conclusive. The test was run twice by the Los Vegas Crime Lab. The results are 99.9 percent positive," The judge was slow and deliberate.

Nick grasped Jasmine's hand tighter and held his breath.

The judge continued. "Nicholas Adam Stokes IS the father." Cheers erupted thought the courtroom and the judge banged his gravel uselessly.

Shrugging his shoulder, he said, "I hereby dismiss all charges against both parties for lack of sufficient evidence," he banged his gravel again and left the room.

Meanwhile, Nick enveloped Jasmine in a bear hug. "We're safe!" he muttered into her ear while holding her tight.

Soon they were surrounded by numerous family members each giving congratulations.

"I still can't believe it," Catherine said. "All these years and you never told us."

"I couldn't. How could I say that this baby, my baby possibly wasn't mine?" Nick was smiling ear to ear. Still processing what the judge had said. All these years he'd been terrified that this exact scenario would happen, only he would lose custody had all been for naught. Jasmine was his and always would be!

Nick turned to see what Grissom's reaction had been, but the older man was nowhere to be seen. His lawyer seemed to also be looking for the silver haired man. 'Third strike, Griss.' Nick mentally told his past mentor.

Later that night, all their friends and family stood in Nick's back yard. They had been celebrating the victory with a monstrous BBQ. Slowly the crowd's numbers began to dwindle, each giving their congratulations as they headed home. Finally, it was just Jasmine and Nick.

"It's been a pretty crazy day hasn't it?" Nick asked with a smile. Jasmine grinned back. She was sure it was the same smile he'd had in the court room. If he didn't stop smiling soon she would have to call for medical assistance.

"That it has been. But, I'm glad it's over."

"So right you are." He sighed exhausted, but still happy. "So you up for a soda?"

"Sure, an ice cold cola sounds good right about now."

"I'll be right back," Nick headed inside to the fridge.

Jasmine watched him, making sure he was inside. Quickly she went over to the BBQ pit. She reached a hand inside her back pocket and withdrew a sheet of paper.

She'd been carrying that piece of paper since Wednesday, right before her trip to the salon. She'd lied to Catherine about the wallet. Jasmine was very familiar with the lab and knew exactly where to go. She had easily navigated the computer that housed the DNA results.

Silently she let the paper fall into the flames watching it burn. There in large bold print burned the original results: 99.9% positive, father Gilbert Grissom.

The paper burned crimson, its edges slowly turning brown and then falling into nothingness.

"What was that?" Nick asked coming up behind his daughter.

"A bad memory," She answered and then smiled.

The End


	12. Epilogue

15 years later

Jasmine Abigail Stokes Tyler sat by her father's side, watching her two children eagerly dig under the Christmas Tree to find their presents. Seven year old Adam triumphantly held a large box over his head.

"I found one of mine!" he yelled and ran over to his dad, who was sitting on the other side of the floor video recording the event.

"I know this one is mine!" Sara's five year old voice piped up.

Nick laughed. "Are you sure? That could be for Adam."

"No silly, it has princesses. Adam doesn't like princesses he thinks they are sissy."

"No I said they were dumb," Adam added.

Jasmine wrapped an arm around her dad as he lifted his granddaughter into his lap. "I think princess are just fine." He told the little brunette. She had more of Sara's features than even Jasmine, though Adam looked more like his father. Jasmine said her son had Nick's eyes, but he was more inclined to belief that the boy had his ears.

Nick lived for moments where his family was together like this. These were memory making times.

The first few years after the court case had been scary for Nick, not because he was afraid of Grissom coming back, but because Jasmine was entering her teenage boy crazy phase. Luckily though, he had survived.

Jasmine had graduated with honors and attended a college close to home. Neither could stand the thought of being so far apart from each other. Senior year had brought both a graduation and a wedding. Jasmine Stokes had become Mrs. Peter Tyler. It was a good match and the new addition was a welcomed change.

Eventually, the children had come along and so Nick had retired and become live in babysitter. He loved every minute of being a grandfather.

"You spoil them too much," Jasmine told him at the mounting pile of unwrapped toys continued to grow.

"No more than I did with you, and you seemed to have turned out just fine," he teased.

Jasmine just shook her head and got up to get the cookies out of the oven. She smiled as she heard an 'oaf' followed by peals of laughter. This was what it meant to be a family. Never once in the past fifteen years had she regretted her decision to switch the results.

The young woman picked up the paper that had been randomly thrown into the kitchen during the earlier hype. A sharp bark echoed through the house again. She grinned and unwound the tightly wrapped print. They would defiantly be needing this.

She carefully placed several papers in the corner of the laundry room. However, a heading caught her eye. She slowly picked up the article.

Mr. Gilbert Grissom, acclaimed entomologist, was found dead in his apartment on Tuesday, of an apparent heart attack. A memorial service will be conducted this Friday at Our Lady Saint Mary's Church at ten in the morning. Mr. Grissom was preceded in death by his mother and father. No living survivors. Donations may be sent to American Heart Association.

Jasmine crumbled the paper in her hands, unwilling to let the man destroy her Christmas. He had never tried to contact her since that day. She'd called once shortly before her wedding. She hadn't known why, maybe out of guilt. As soon as he'd heard her say her name he'd disconnected the line. She'd never tried again.

Walking with a purpose, Jasmine strode into the living room, directly to the fireplace. In one swift motion she threw the offending paper into the flames, smiling with satisfaction as it vanished into ashes. Turning, she viewed the scene before her. Her husband was holding Adam, teaching him how to hold the camcorder. Sara was eagerly reaching for the yellow puppy that Nick was cradling.

Yes, _**this**_ was her family and always would be.


End file.
